Declan Keogh
| Species = Human | Born = 24th century | Gender = male | Affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | Occupation = officer | Died = 2370 | Marital Status = divorced }} Declan Keogh was a male human Starfleet captain in the 24th century. Biography Circa 2345, Lieutenant Keogh was assigned to the , where he served as chief of security. He was known as something of a hell-raiser, with a penchant for drinking and womanizing, and preferred to be known by the informal nickname of "Deco". At that time, the Lexington was host to a diplomatic conference with the Antedeans, with Ambassador Curzon Dax present to represent the Federation. During the course of his stay on the Lexington, Dax accidentally intruded on Keogh in the midst of a sexual tryst with crewmate Rosita Pérez. Embarrassed by this incident—and angered when Pérez later shared a romantic encounter with Curzon—Keogh harbored an animosity toward Dax for years after. In 2348, the Lexington had gone to Altair VI to attend a presidential inauguration, a ceremonial duty that dated back to the foundation of the Federation. Suffering a hangover after celebrating a crewmember's birthday the night before, Keogh had his assistant chief of security, Ensign Manojlovich, beam down to the planet in his stead. Tragically, Manojlovich and the entire security contingent were killed during the coup staged by the dissident an-Jirok. Blaming himself for being "young and stupid", as he related it later, Keogh became a more serious officer, and eschewed his familiar nickname. Keogh was briefly married to a woman he met in 2350. They were divorced sometime before 2370. In 2360, Keogh was captured by a Tzenkethi raider, and placed in a situation in which he expected to be killed. Over the course of his career, he had also faced death at the hands of Cardassians, Romulans, Tholians, and other races. By 2365, Keogh had reached the rank of captain, and was given command of the newly-launched . A harsh and demanding commander, Keogh went through a series of executive officers on the Odyssey, none lasting longer than six months. In 2369, Keogh was possessed by an energy creature who tried to blow up a planet as a practical joke. In 2370, some of the Odyssey s crew was mutated by spores and Keogh was forced to fight his own crew. Also in 2370, the Odyssey was assigned to support a Bajoran resettlement program, transporting refugees to Bajor's second moon, and to use ship's phasers to turn the moon's surface to arable soil. One of the refugees, the terrorist Orta, took Keogh captive, along with Major Kira Nerys and Lieutenant Jadzia Dax. All three were rescued through the combined efforts of the crews of the Odyssey and Deep Space 9. ( ) Shortly after, Keogh was killed, and the Odyssey destroyed, in the Federation's first major engagement with the Jem'Hadar. ( ) Appendices Connections Apocrypha The RPG The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon, published by Last Unicorn Games after they had lost their Star Trek license, states that Keogh's first name is Allen. External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet captains category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet security personnel category:starfleet security officers category:starfleet security chiefs category:uSS Lexington (NCC-14427) personnel category:uSS Odyssey personnel category:starfleet casualties category:2370 deaths Category:Humans (24th century)